


Up All Night

by Scarletxmoon



Series: One Shot/drabble memes [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic meme filled on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> panlix  
> 8\. roommates au

Peter lounged on the couch waiting up for Felix. He worked the evening shifts leaving Peter to his own devices for a couple hours. The sound of the door perked Peter attention as he watched Felix stroll in. He smirked and walked over to the couch.

“Should I feel honoured that you waited up for me?” Peter grinned at his words, reaching for him and pulling him down on to the couch. He leaned forward capturing Felix lips, hands slowly roaming, before stopping to grab on to his hair. Felix groaned Peter smirked against his lips. Peter pulled away to look at him coyly.

“Is that honouring enough?” Felix rolled his eyes at his words pulling Peter back in for another kiss. Peter pushed Felix down, straddling him—his lips trailed over the skin of his neck leaving bites into the flesh. Felix pulled on Peter hair trying to keep him in place as he continued his ministrations. Peter could feel the tension in Felix’s muscles as his lips trailed over his shoulders.

“Stressful work day?” He asked against his skin pulling away to look down at him. Felix nodded, sighing at the loss of contact. Peter stood up offering his hand to him helping him back to his feet.

“You must be at least hungry?” He asked raising an eyebrow at him. Felix gave him a teasing smirk.

“You know exactly what I’m hungry for.” He said grabbing Peter hand slowly dragging him towards the bedroom.

“Ah yes.” Peter agreed with him pushing Felix towards the bed. “You must have quite the appetite.” He gave him a smirk as he pushed him down.


End file.
